The Secrets we Share
by dry.tears97
Summary: the secrets we share is about steve is in a relationship with tony and tony is a little embarressed what his friends will think about him being bi. this is actual my first time writing a actual story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

On one stormy night in New York City, tony walks into his room and a bottle of scotch in his right hand, seeing Steve asleep like a little baby, tony glances into the bed sheets and sees Steve just in his Captain America underwear. Tony smiles and leans over to Steve's face and kisses him goodnight, while tony pulls back to open his bottle of scotch, Steve bites his lips and said "hey tony I've missed you, hmmm tony, your lips taste like cherries" Tony Blushes and opens his bottle of scotch and takes a sip, Steve being envious, grabbed Tony's drink and chugged the drink. Tony gave a dirty look "hey that was my drink!'

Steve laughs and apologises and grabbed his watch and looked at the time, the time was 2am, Steve looks at tony, Steve opened his eyes and gave tony and said "Babe, do you want to go food shopping tomorrow?, knowing tony would say no, because every time he went shopping for food, or any type of shopping he would be stared at and asked for his autograph and photo's.

tony laughs and says no, I'm to busy anyway, because I have to repair my armour suit when Bruce ripped the mask off, anyway babe I'm tired, chat tomorrow" Steve disappointed about what tony said, which he knew it was completely bullshit, anyway he would buy tony that nice shirt he loves, tony kisses his head and quietly said goodnight babe and kisses his forehead and switches off the table lamp, Steve closes his eyes and smiles. The next morning tony woke up, feeling bad about lying to Steve, he wiped his hand through this hair, and walked to the bathroom, and washes his face, he grabbed a towel and wiped his face and stared at himself in the mirror and was thinking "maybe I should just go shopping, but just cover the ark reactor, just maybe, Tony turned on the shower and he took off his pyjamas and wore a towel around his hips, he thought to himself while the water heats up he could walk to the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice and quickly be back when the water is nice and warm.

Tony walked into the kitchen and opened the stainless steel fridge and saw the orange juice had just enough for one person, so tony opened the lid of the drink , and drank straight from the bottle, and placed the empty carton back into the fridge, he walked back to the shower and took off his towel and walked into the shower. After a few minutes Steve hears that tony is in the shower and said that he might join him in the shower, he walks to the kitchen only in his captain America underwear and grabbed a glass out for some orange juice, when he opened the fridge to see an empty carton.

Steve grabbed the empty juice carton, Steve was pissed off, he muttered to himself and chucked out the carton into the bin, luckily he saw 2 oranges in the fridge, Steve turns on the television and watches the news, Steve was to occupied with the news, Steve cuts his finger, Steve yells from the citrus fruit juice goes on his cut, tony overheard the yell over his music he was listening to, he grabbed his towel, and sneakily walked into the bedroom to grab a baseball bat under their bed, thinking there was an intruder in the building, he sneakily walks into the kitchen and see's Steve bending down looking for the first aid kit under the sink, tony stops and places the baseball bat on the ground and start staring at his ass, thinking he found the beautifulness guy and that he is truly in love, tony tip toed behind Steve, and grabs his two hands and grabbed his ass, Steve without knowing who it was, quickly turned around and punches tony in the nose, tony plunged to the ground and blackout, Steve in shock grabs a towel from the bathroom , and some ice from the freezer and wraps the ice into the towel, Steve grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and flings some water on his face.

Tony blinked twice and said with his groggy voice "WTF Steve, why did you punch me ?, Steve laughs and apologises and said "you know daymn straight I don't like people scaring me and grabbing my ass without me knowing who it is", tony laughs and says "ahah hey, I might as well go shopping with you, I don't want no one grabbing your ass, except me, but I don't want people to know who I am ,because today I'm not in the mood of signing anything, and anyway you don't know what type of tea I like", Steve laughs and says "you are the best superhero boyfriend ever, but first we go we have to clean the mess on the floor and finish off that shower"

Tony sitting down on the lounge watching the weather, thinking what to wear to the shops, tony glanced at Steve's sexy ass in his specially made underwear wiping the floor, tony was a little bothered and worried that he hasn't chatted to Natasha, Clint, thor, they all don't know that me and Steve are bi and in a relationship together, all of them know I'm a whore and I sleep with a lot of women, but it will be a shock to them that I'm sleeping with the Mr rogers, hmmm, tony thought to himself that he could pretend that he was straight, Steve walks up to tony and said "babe well everything is all clean, maybe it's time for that shower we are waiting for, until that little accident happened, Tony got up from the sofa, and gave a dirty look and laughed, Steve laughed and said "no, I'm not doing what you are thinking of", tony quickly replied and said "let's just make it that we can save water" they both walked into the bathroom and removed there towel and walked into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve chuckled and said to Tony "that was one of the best showers I've ever had, thanks to you tony" and gave tony a little kiss on his nose. Steve and Tony both strutted into their separate walk in closet, to see what type of garment they might wear to the shop, Steve wore a wrinkled, greased up white shirt, with baggy blue jeans, and a Black leather jacket.

Tony asked Steve "would people know who I am, wearing this?" Steve replied with a worried look, "hmmm, it will do, but I'd prefer you to wear a nice dark blue suit and being cleanly shaved face and smelling sexy with your fragrance, oh that smells so nice on you tony", Tony said nah, I don't want anyone knowing I'm Tony Stark , or specialty iron man. Steve was quickly to reply, "Tony, babe, I really don't care if they see me, or even us, I know it might be a shock to people that were together, and it will be world news, I love you and nothing is going to change that".

But Tony was still worried about his reputation, and if people will stop liking him, he knew that he still loved women as much as he loves men, but that didn't really bother him , Tony grabbed his car keys and said to Steve, that he would meet him in the car, Steve agreed while he was tying his shoe lases, Tony was waiting in his Acura NSX, just about Steve was going to lock the door, the phone rang, He quickly bolted upstairs where the kitchen was, just before when the phone went to the answering machine, he grabbed the phone, Breathing heavy, from running upstairs picked up the phone and said "hello, anyone there?", Natasha replied, with a wondering voice , Steve ?, Steve Rogers ?, what are you doing at Tony's House huh" Steve laughs and said " aha I live here, what's up, Natasha responded in a serious voice, "is Tony there? Steve quickly ran outside to the car, Tony was listening to his music; Steve knocked on the car window and said to tony "Natasha is on the phone for you and it seems serious."

Tony picks up the phone, "hello Natasha, what's wrong?" Natasha just about to breakdown on the phone "my house!, there was a huge earthquake and it's all gone, I'm waiting for it to rebuild, is it ok if I can crash at your house for a while, maybe we could spend Christmas together" Tony had a grin, he was speechless, he didn't want Natasha to know he was in a relationship with Steve, but as tony being nice to his closest friends, he could keep the relationship as a secret, but he knew it will break Steve's Heart, tony decided that he wouldn't tell that he isn't in a relationship to Natasha , but at night time go back to Steve. Natasha on the phone was yelling on the phone while tony was thinking "tony, tony, TONY!" tony replied " sure, sure , no problem come tonight, I was just about to go shopping, take your time, Jarvis will be home to help you and take you to your room" Natasha yells on the phone " THANKYOU TONY, YOU'RE THE BEST ! ILL COME AROUND IN A HOUR" Tony laughed and said "sorry for being rude, but I have to go shopping now, cya later.

Tony walks back to the car and Steve asks him "so what did Natasha say?" "she said that her house was destroyed by an earthquake and she will be living with us for a couple of months, so you better get home and move all your junk from one of the rooms to the basement, tony dispatched from his mansion and sped through his 2km drive way, they took a 5 minute drive through NYC to drive to the local shopping centre and, they were at a red light , Steve winded down one his window to see that one of the people on the street knew that he was Captain America, The young man around 25, runs through the oncoming traffic to see Steve, Steve nice as he is greeted the young man, while tony quickly put on this black sunglasses, hoping that the young man wouldn't recognise him, but the sunglasses wasn't enough, the young man Screams in excitement and he is an avenger fan, he lifts up his shirt and grabs a sharpie out of his pocket and asks if Steve and tony could sign his abs, Steve agreed of signing his abs , tony wasn't, tony said "Steve I don't want to sign no body's chest", I'm sorry just after Steve signed his stomach, Tony Drove off so fast that everybody down the street turned around.

Steve and tony finally reached the store, tony in his dirty white, and blue daggy geans and black sunglasses, walked holding hands with Steve , happily a lot of people didn't recognize tony or Steve so they entered the Coles (food shop) and grabbed 2 food carts and tony says to Steve "babe I'll be back ill just get some food I like", Steve agreed with tony, while tony was walking away, Steve yells down the food Aisle "BABE, DON'T FORGET THE ORANGE JUICE !, Tony turns bright red and walks away like he didn't hear it, just about everyone in the whole store heard Steve yelling.

After tony getting everything he wanted he met back with Steve to get some food together, Tony see's Steve in the fruit and vegetable section, looking at some cherries and apples, Tony walks up to Steve, Steve happy to see tony enjoying himself shopping "hey babe, I'm really happy seeing you love shopping, I'm really proud of you" Tony " yeah I am actually , nobody has noticed me , and I actually feel normal, hey I love apples" tony said , Steve reply's " really? You never liked eating apples", well I like them now! Tony said with attitude, Steve thought to himself , " well maybe you can grab the apples, tony laughed thinking it was a joke, well I might as well then, tony grabs an apple from the bottom of the pile, all the apples stacked up in a pyramid comes crashing down to the shops ground, Tony turns bright red and starts to sweat, everyone turns around looking at all the mess he did, "err, opps !" one of the shelve packers walks to tony and helps him picking up the apples. When tony bent down , the shop assistant could see the light blue light though his white dirty shirt, "OMG, TONY STARK, IS THAT YOU, OMG EVERYONE, ITS TONY STARK !" everyone turns around, people in the shops are shocked, that a huge celebrity shopped here. The quickly grabbed their shopping carts and walked to the cashier, chewing her gum,, listening to her iPod, which was in her pocket, "would you like a bag for that" Steve quickly paid the lady and walked out. They return to the car, tony said "I told you it wasn't a good idea!

_(Please leave a review/ like my chapter)_


End file.
